La magie de Noël retrouvée
by Apollo16
Summary: Depuis le décès de son frère Colby ne fêtait plus Noël mais ça va changer.


David observait son partenaire en ce 24 décembre, cela faisait trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son meilleur ami semblait si triste en cette période de l'année. Il c'était souvent dit que c'était parce que Colby n'avait plus beaucoup de famille pour fêter Noël, son père état mort, ainsi que son frère et sa mère, mais il avait laissé tomber cette idée lorsque son partenaire avait refusé les invitations d'Allan pour Noël les deux années précédentes. Mais cette année c'était différent, chaque années David avait grand bonheur à fêter Noël avec le reste de l'équipe, et il ne voyait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Colby. Alors il avait décidé de rendre visite à son partenaire après le boulot, en sonnant à la porte il fut surprit que Colby n soit pas là, il descendit par les escaliers tout en se demandant ou pouvait bien se trouver son ami, arrivé à l'extérieur de l'immeuble il jeta un regard sur l'océan, le temps était encore relativement doux pour ce mois de décembre du moins comparé à ce qu'avait connu Colby en Idaho, c'est pour ça qu'en observant plus en détail la plage il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir la silhouette de son partenaire. Il l'observa quelques instants, Colby était immobile assis sur la plage, avant de décider de le rejoindre, il s'asseya sur le sable à côté de son partenaire sans un mot sachant que son ami parlerait quand il serait prêt, ou ne parlerait pas du tout mais peu importe David voulait tenter.

Le silence se poursuivait entrecoupé par le son régulier des vagues. Le temps passait et exceptionnellement David décida d'engager la conversation de toute façon tout ce qu'il risquait c'est que Colby se ferme comme une huitre et ne dise pas un mot ce qui était déjà le cas.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

David avait choisi une question vague exprès espérant que ça pourrait lancer la conversation.

Colby hésita une seconde avant de prendre la parole après tout il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Chaque année à Noël, t'as l'air mélancolique et en colère aussi.

Colby si attendait il savait qu'un jour quelqu'un lui poserais cette question. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

-Il y a quatre ans mon frère a été tué en Irak, le 25 décembre. On m'a prévenu quelques jours après mais depuis je n'arrive pas à fêter Noël sans penser à ça.

David comprenait maintenant pourquoi son ami était dans cet état chaque année à Noël, mais il était bien décidé à montrer à son partenaire que malgré cette tragédie la magie de Noël ça existe encore, et qu'il a le droit de la connaitre même si son frère n'est plus là.

-T'étais proche de ton frère ?

-Bien sûr, surtout après la mort de ma mère, il ne restait plus que nous deux et ma sœur on s'est rapproché. C'est lui qui chaque année organisait les fêtes de Noël c'était vraiment son truc, pendant cette journée avec lui on avait l'impression de redevenir enfant.

David n'avait aucune idée que Colby avait une sœur.

-Et tu ne le fêtes pas avec ta sœur ?

-Non, après la mort de Kyle on avait plus le cœur à ça ni l'un, ni l'autre.

David en entendant ça eut une idée mais il ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi cette année tu ne fêterais pas Noël avec l'équipe, chaque année Allan nous invite, je ne peux pas te promettre que se sera aussi bien qu'avec ton frère et ta sœur, mais au moins tu ne passeras pas cette journée à te morfondre.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Allez Colby, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde.

Colby hésita, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'être heureux, il avait l'étrange impression de trahir son frère en faisant ça, il pensa à son frère quelques instants, à la joie de vivre qui émanait de lui pendant ces fêtes et décida que lui aussi y avait le droit alors il acquiesça.

-Ok je viendrais.

David le regarda surprit il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive mais se repris rapidement de peur que Colby change d'avis.

-Ok je préviens Allan.

David se leva et décida de laisser un peu de temps seul à Colby il en avait besoin et lui avait quelques coups de fil à passer espérant que son idée ferait plaisir à Colby.

Le lendemain Colby était bien décider d'arriver à l'heure chez Allan, tellement bien qu'il finit par être en avance mais peu importe comme ça il pourrait aider, il adorait passer du temps chez le Eppes c'était comme une seconde famille, il y a des jours ou ça lui manquait vraiment il aurait aimé pouvoir toujours passer Noël avec ses parents hélas la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Il toqua à la porte après une seconde d'hésitation, c'est Charlie qui lui ouvrit.

-Salut Colby ! Entre je t'en prie, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

-Merci.

Colby passa la porte les Eppes avait superbement bien décoré leur maison et ça lui rappeler ses Noël enfants, il dut stopper ses pensées pour ne pas succomber à l'émotion, il n'était plus sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée d'être venu.

Allan l'accueillit avec une accolade.

-Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mon invitation.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Le temps passait et petit à petit les autres agents arrivèrent il y avait aussi bien entendu Larry et Amita, il ne manquait que David ce qui était étonnant ce n'était pas trop son genre d'arriver en retard mais après un certain temps la sonnette retentie. Allan alla ouvrir c'était David mais il était accompagné d'une jeune fille châtain aux yeux verts qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sans savoir dire qui.

-Va chercher Colby. Lui demanda David.

-Colby, il y quelqu'un pour toi.

Colby le regarda surprit il n'attendait personne mas il alla tout de même voir et se figea de stupeur en voyant sa sœur.

-Eden.

-Salut grand frère, ça fait longtemps

Il est vrai que depuis l'enterrement de leur frère ils ne s'étaient pas revu et Colby ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui avait manqué mais la voir lui rappelait tant de souvenir et pas que de bon, cependant il n'hésita pas avant de l'enlaçait, elle répondit volontiers et David décida de leur laisser un peu de temps.

-Ca explique l'assiette en plus que tu m'as demandé de mettre David. Dit Allan.

-Je suis désolé j'ai prévenu un peu tard.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas je prévois toujours trop à manger.

-Tu savais que Colby avait une sœur. Demanda Don.

-Je l'ai appris hier.

Le chef d'équipa hocha la tête.

Après quelques minutes Colby se détacha de sa sœur.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi petite sœur.

-Dis-moi qu'on va rattraper le temps perdu ?

-Je te le promets. En attendant viens je vais te présenter ma famille.

Eden le suivi et Colby fit rapidement les présentations pour qu'il puisse tous passer à table. Le repas se passa dans les sourire et la joie, comme n'importe quel repas de Noël, Colby et Eden n'avaient pas connu ça depuis la mort de Kyle et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir vivre cette joie des fêtes à nouveau sans culpabiliser par rapport à leur frère. Colby ne pourrait jamais assez remercier David de lui avoir fait comprendre. Les heures passaient sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et Colby fit signe à sa sœur qu'ils devaient y aller, il y avait quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire.

-On doit y aller. Dit Colby à son équipe. On a quelque chose d'important à faire.

L'équipe leur dit au revoir. Le frère et la sœur allait au cimetière militaire de Los Angeles ça pouvait sembler bizarre comme destination le jour de Noël mais ça leur importait peu. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'ils devaient absolument voir.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux par cœur le chemin jusqu'à la tombe de Kyle ils s'asseyèrent face à la pierre tombale. C'est Colby qui prit la parole le premier.

-Salut petit frère… Il s'arrêta en entendant le rire de sa sœur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu l'as toujours appelé petit frère alors que vous êtes jumeau.

Colby haussa les épaules ça avait toujours était son petit frère.

-Je suppose que tu dois être en colère. Dit Eden et on le mérite on peut dire que depuis trois ans on a oublié ce que ça signifiait Noël et tu n'étais pas là pour nous le rappeler.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ne se reproduira pas, on l'a redécouvert aujourd'hui même si ton absence en ce jour si important laissera toujours un petit vide.

Ils se turent et observèrent la tombe de leur frère quand soudainement de la neige se mit à tomber. Ils se regardèrent surprit il ne neigeait que dans les montagnes à LA, en quelques minutes le sol fut recouvert de poudre blanche et Colby en prit une poigné pou la jeter sur sa sœur qui après lui avoir lancé un regard agacé fit de même, très vite cela se transforma en vrai bataille de boule de neige. Les deux adultes riaient comme des enfants, ils avaient retrouvé la magie de Noël que la mort de leur frère avait emporté avec elle, ils avaient perdu leur chemin pour le retrouvé et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>En vous souhaitant à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, profitez-en bien.<p> 


End file.
